Outdoor cabinets that house electronic equipment and connection panels are generally known in the art. The connection panel (sometimes referred to as a feeder-distribution interface), within the cabinet, is used to connect subscriber lines to provider lines directly, or in parallel or serial, with terminals of certain electronic equipment also within the cabinet, such as surge protectors, switches, servers, etc.
In some conventional cabinets, the electronic equipment includes a fuel cell power backup system. The electronic equipment may be sensitive to temperature and humidity and the air and the electronic equipment in the interior of the cabinet may be environmentally controlled by employing a heat exchanger, dehumidifier, and/or air conditioner. Many conventional systems are air cooled and therefore reduce power density. Conventional air cooled systems may require increased maintenance. Additionally, many conventional systems require a large foot print for the cabinet. Many conventional systems are limited with respect to the outdoor exposure temperatures in which they can operate. That is, many conventional systems cannot operate in extreme cold or hot climates.